Ebonico Maw
Ebonico Maw was a member of the Crack Order. Ebonico Maw served respectively to mostly Corvus Dave than StephBot. He was gifted with the power of summoning the Dark crystal shards. But stopped after his summoning was overpowerful. He can only have the shard and the Dark Crystal shards hammer. He was introduced seconded after Corvus Dave murdered Shaniqua and teleported to fight against Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson. He was shot by Bart and was stunned by the fidget spinner that Corvus had accidentally thrown. Later, after Bliss and JulBot were teleported into the other battlefield, he came into the battle and looked injured. During the battle, Maw was horribly injured from getting laser beamed by Bliss and was later died after Tibur slammed his hammer at his stomach. Plot The first battle against Bart Benson and Jacquel Paul After the murder of Shaniqua, Corvus Dave teleported with Ebonico Maul next to the door, facing Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson. Maw then introduces himself and Dave gave the Dark Crystal weapons to him and he got his gun loaded up. During Corvus Dave's fight scene advertisement, Ebonico Maw was doing his entertainment and did a Harlem dance with his weapons. After Corvus Dave sang his introduction song, Maw started to charge attack Bart, but he was shot instantly. Corvus Dave shot Jaquel Paul successfully but he was shot horribly by Bart and he then shot Bart Benson at his shoulder. When Jaquel Paul threw the Bat spinner at Corvus's legs, Maw mauled Jaquel Paul and pinned him to the wall using his Dark Crystal shard. When Corvus Dave was terribly injured, he found the Bat spinner and accidentally threw it at Maw instead of Bart Benson. The second battle against Bliss and JulBot During the second battlefield where JulBot and Bliss got teleported, Maw and the other two came in and ordered the two to give up the Mind Cone and Corvus Dave introduced Prox-Tibur Midnight to joined in the battle. After Obsidian's soul was sucked by Jacquel Paul, Maw came into maul Bliss but Bliss shot him using his Mind Cone beam which made him got injured terribly. After Jaquel Paul and StephBot started a dance fight, Ebonico Maw violently mauled JulBot and pinned him to the chair. After StephBot did his T pose swat, Midnight charged attack Bliss using his hammer, but Bliss ducked and he accidentally whack Maw's stomach and ended his life. Midnight's life ended when Bliss whack his back using his hammer and sends him on top of the chair and fell. Personality Ebonico Maw was a little quirky, a savage brute and also competitive. He acts heavy when he introduces himself. He determines to maul against the person that looks weak. The only person he doesn't have the gut to fight against was Bart Benson, due to the fact that StephBot had experience on fighting against him during the past. During the first battle, he risked on charge attacking Bart but was slow when he feared him. The rest of the people like Jaquel Paul, JulBot and Bliss, he was confident in attacking them. He regrets to be overconfident when attacking Bliss, because of the Mind Cone beam made him injured. He was also determined to be arrogant if he can defeat Bart Benson, but he doesn't want Corvus Dave and StephhBot to hating his arrogance, so he rather not be arrogant. Maw has respected mostly Corvus Dave than StephBot, because of his intelligence of master combatant. But he respected StephBot as usual, because of his powers were taken away from StephBot and he feared over his uncontrollable power on the shards. Maw befriends Clark Obsidian, because of his violence and coolness. He usually likes to train with him and hangs out with him, but he doesn't have time to have this type of stuff. Powers and Abilities *'Mauling:' Ebonico Maw's classic attack was mauling, when he only has two Dark Crystal shards, he used them to pinned his enemies while mauling them. His speed is way better than his other members and even StephBot. But he deceases his speed whenever he encounters Bart Benson. He mauls mostly Jaquel Paul and JulBot. He tried to maul Bliss but failed after he shoots his Mind Cone beam. *'Summoning his Dark Crystal shards:' Ebonico Maw used to have that gift from StephBot, unfortunately, those powers were removed by StephBot because of the uncontrollable powers that he has to face. He would have won against Bliss and Bart Benson if he has the Dark Crystal shards to slay them easily. *'Charge Attack:' His charge attacks are faster than Midnight, because of his mauling. He uses his charge attack only on his mauling. Equipment *'Dark Crystal Shards: '''Ebonico Maw's first weapon was used to pin his enemies. It was supposed to be a dagger for the sword fight, but the director ignored the idea and used them for pinning the enemies to maul them. *'Dark Crystal Hammer: '''Ebonico Maw's secondary weapon was also used to pin his enemies using the bottom of the hammer. It was supposed to be a hammer to whack his enemies or stunned them, but the director ignored the idea and used them for pinning the enemies to maul them. Relationship Friends *StephBot -Leader, Mentor, and Power Remover *Corvus Dave† -Leader, Mentor *Clark Obsidian† -Best friend *Prox-Tibor Midnight† Enemies *Bart Benson -Attempted Victim, Killer and Traitor *Jaquel Paul† -Attempted Victim *Bliss -Framed Killer *JulBot -Attempted Victim and Traitor References and Trivia *Ebonico Maw was the second member of the Crack Order that respected most on Corvus Dave than StephBot. *Ebonico Maw was based on the MCU character, Ebony Maw. *Ebonico Maw has a bit of mix between Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. Ebonico Maw was heavy and mauls, which is a little similar to Cull Obsidian and Maw was led by Corvus Dave, but in the MCU, Cull Obsidian was led by Ebony Maw. *Ebonico Maw and Ebony Maw has a lot of differences. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters